


Mine for the Summer (The Basky story) - A Larry Stylinson Fanfic

by believing_in_things



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Camping, Cuddles, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harrys dimples, M/M, Parties, Protective Harry, Tyro competition, morning tea, sweater paws, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believing_in_things/pseuds/believing_in_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, Niall, even if I did go, what would we do? It’s just a bunch of range rovers or something right?" Louis asked and crossed his arms. He didn't fancy being bored to death for a month during the summer.</p><p>"Lou s'more than that, it’s a big competition thingy. It’s great! Greg takes part 'n'stuff. So does me mum and dad...think me nan does it too. It’s a bunch of off roading competitions. Tyro, which is the slowest of them all, the one I usually do, it’s the easier one, then there's RTV which is like tyro but faster and more difficult, then there’s CCV which is bonkers and really fast in smaller cars, its even more difficult than the other two." he laughed, his accent thick. "Plus, there’s a pool, a game room, the town isn't too far away. There's also lots of parties and stuff." he smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please be kind to me! This is my first fic on here and I haven't written a fan fiction since I was 13! I hope you enjoy this! The idea was made for this at a sleepover with a friend! Keep an eye out for links at the end of chapters for links to images that you may want to look at!

"You're serious?" Louis asked and Niall nodded his head, beaming widely.

"Yes! Very serious! A whole month Lou! It'll be great! Me family go every year and I decided to go this year and I need a friend! Come on Lou. Pleeeeeeease?" Niall rambled. They were both currently sitting in class, at the back, not paying attention to anything since it was the last lesson before the summer break. The two had been best friends since Niall moved from Ireland in year 2. The pair just clicked and were partners in crime ever since. Niall was even the first person Louis came out to, he was very accepting of Louis, but still makes a teasing gay joke now and again. Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

"Look, Niall, even if I did go, what would we do? It’s just a bunch of range rovers or something right?" Louis asked and crossed his arms. He didn't fancy being bored to death for a month during the summer.

"Lou s'more than that, it’s a big competition thingy. It’s great! Greg takes part 'n'stuff. So does me mum and dad...think me nan does it too. It’s a bunch of off roading competitions. Tyro, which is the slowest of them all, the one I usually do, it’s the easier one, then there's RTV which is like tyro but faster and more difficult, then there’s CCV which is bonkers and really fast in smaller cars, its even more difficult than the other two." he laughed, his accent thick. "Plus, there’s a pool, a game room, the town isn't too far away. There's also lots of parties and stuff." he smirked.

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to go, he truly did, but a month of cars. He didn't know if he'd want to be trapped that long. "Right. Okay, I'll go, but if I wanna go home, I'll go. Deal?" Louis asked. Niall pouted at that.

"Fine. But trust me, you won't want to leave. It’s fun there." Niall smirked.

Louis nodded slightly, agreeing that it'll probably be amazing. They talked it through and decided that they would use Louis' caravan with the permission of his mum but she always says yes, he uses it more than she does anyway. The pair talked about what clothes to bring and stuff and Niall insisted on talking about what food they should collect to go. They would leave on the 31st of July to make sure they were there for the 1st of August for the beginning of it all.

*****

By the 31st of July, the two boys were packed and ready to go. Louis was driving since he was the one with the licence so far. They were both only 18 so far and Niall could drive because of the off roading competitions but he didn't need his licence right now because Louis could drive and he took him everywhere. Niall felt it was logic. They had both also just finished their last year of college. Louis hoped to god he'd done enough to get into Uni.

Louis went to pick Niall up at around midday after saying goodbyes to his family who were probably more excited about this holiday than he was. His parents gave him a big tonne of money to go and he already had a lot in his account from what he had for his 18th off different family members. The money was for a car but he was given one anyway so he could spend the money freely. He had some truck thing he didn't know the name of. It had five seats and one of those big backs to it to hold stuff.

Once at Niall’s door, Louis went up to knock but before he could so much as raise his hand, Niall flew out of the door and onto Louis, almost sending them both to the floor.

"LOOOOUISSSSS!" He squealed and hugged him. "I'm so excited mate! My family is leaving now so they'll be there before us, since we need to go get the caravan." he smiled and pulled back a little. "Do ya got everythin'?" he asked and Louis laughed.

"Yes Ni, I have everything we need. Grab your bags and let’s go. I don't want to hit traffic." he said softly, smirking to himself at how excited his best mate was. Louis stepped into the house and was met by Niall’s dad, talking to him about the route there. He nodded along and listened, not really in the mood to get lost so he made sure to pay attention.

They were going to Basky Hotel, where off roading competitions took place every year for a month. Most people just called it Basky. It was huge, people came from all over the UK to go. The entire event was lovely, from the people to the environment, it was all amazing.

Soon enough, Niall and Louis had gotten the caravan and were en route to Basky.

"Lou, I don't like this song." Niall whined and Louis sighed, they were half an hour in and he was already wanting to kill Niall. "Then change the song," Louis murmured and pulled off the junction, careful of the caravan. Niall changed the song. "Oh I like this one." Niall hummed, then a few seconds later Niall spoke up again.

"Lou, I'm hungry." he murmured and Louis sighed, reaching into his door to grab two massive bags, one of jelly babies and one of fruit pastels. "You feed me some as I drive and so help me god if you eat all the orange fruit pastels.." he murmured and smirked. Niall beamed and opened the fruit pastels first, jamming three orange ones into Louis' mouth with a laugh.

"Fuck you." Louis mumbled with his mouth full, laughing anyway.

The drive was a long one but they were finally there. Louis managed to convince Niall to nap, so at least he had a short while of peace.

Louis drove over to where he saw Niall’s family setting up. He drove over the large field to the wooden fencing at the far side of the field. They were next to a catering van that cooked burgers and other foods. The owner was a family friend of the Horan's, so they were all set up alongside one another. He parked the caravan, then got out to undo it from his car, then parked next to it. Luckily it was a nice day so it wasn't muddy at all. Louis woke Niall so they could get everything set up and ready.

The two took their stuff into the caravan and set it on the double bed.

"I dib the bed!" Niall laughed and Louis frowned.

"This is my caravan. Therefore, my bed. You get the other beds to choose from." Louis said and pointed to the other end of the caravan. Niall pouted but nodded. "Come on, let’s set the awning up so we can unpack." he smiled and they went outside.

******************************************

"Fucking hell Niall, not like that!" Louis whined as they tried and failed at putting the awning up.

"It’s not my sodding fault!" Niall pouted.

Niall’s family had gone to town for a bit so they were on their own.

"You boys alright?" someone asked, coming over, seeing their distress. Louis looked over and dropped his end of the awning.

"Not really.." he chuckled and blushed a little. Damn this boy was attractive, but he also looked tragically straight, unfortunately for Louis anyway.

"I'm Liam." the lad said, brushing his hair out of the way of his eyes. "Would you like some help with that?"

Niall nodded quickly. "Yes please. We're shit at this." he sighed and Liam nodded.

"I've got you." Liam smiled and helped them put it all up. "So what brings you lads here? I'm hoping you don't CCV in that car?" he teased since it was way too big to do any type of off roading competitions.

"Nah, I'm with Niall here because his family does this every year. I'm a supporter, not a driver." he laughed and Liam nodded.

Niall grinned. "I do a bit of Tyro but I just come here because of my family. What brings you here?" he asked back.

"Oh I do a bit of everything. Marshalling included. I come here with my family and my best mates’ family. We're set up over there with that bright orange thing of Harry's." he laughed. "Harry's my best mate and amazing at this. He's the one with the curls." Liam informed as they got the awning up. Harry saw Liam and the other two looking at him and waved a little then waved Liam back over.

"Well, duty calls lads, I'll see you soon or something?" he asked and they both nodded. Niall spoke to Liam once more before he left.

Louis didn't hear anything. All he could think about was that boy with the curls. The probably straight boy with the curls. Louis was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS:
> 
> This is Basky Hall: http://www.clyrocourt.co.uk/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/side-of-house.jpg
> 
> Where Niall sleeps: http://www.baileyofbristol.co.uk/newsimages/img4b5966220402b.jpg
> 
> Where Louis sleeps: http://www.caravanguard.co.uk/news/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Elddis-Affinty-540-Bed.jpg
> 
> Louis' car: http://cars.typepad.com/.a/6a00d83451b3c669e201761729f612970c-pi


	2. Day One

"Niall, you have to pull that bit into the corner more..." Louis instructed as he and Niall put the piece of waterproof flooring down. Niall did as he was told with a huff.

"Sorry dad." he muttered. Louis laughed and put up the chairs and the plastic table he had.

"So you should be." Louis grinned and went back into the caravan. "Put your stuff away Ni..." he said and chucked his bags to him, opening his own bags and putting the clothes away in the cupboards above the double bed. He then put the empty bags under the bed in that compartment. Louis put the alcohol under the bed too, grinning widely.

"Niall! This month will be awesome! I can feel it now." he hummed and sat on the bed.

Niall glanced over and grinned. "Yeah, it will be. That Liam guy was cute right? Did you like him?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Louis blushed and shook his head. "No...not Liam. Yeah he was cute but also insanely straight. I could tell. But his friend was gorgeous." he admitted, grinning shyly. "But he was also probably straight.." he sighed and looked at his hands.

Niall sighed and put his last shirt away. "I'm sure if he's not, he'll turn for you." he winked. "Who could turn down an arse like that?" he asked and grinned, making Louis smirk.

"Shut up! You're such a dick." Louis teased.

"Just because you want my dick Lou..." Niall teased back, winking. "Anyway...m’starving. Can we have dinner now?" He asked hopefully.

Louis laughed and nodded. "You okay with sandwiches or something for tonight? Then we'll go to that van tomorrow." He assured, starting to make the sandwiches for them both. Louis was actually exhausted from their long drive, he decided on an early night.

While they were eating, Niall mentioned the competitions which started on the following day.

"You gonna come down and check it out? Greg is in it. It'll be fun." Niall beamed and ate his sandwich

Louis thought about it before nodding. "Course, I'd love to. What time tomorrow is it?" He asked and bit his sandwich.

"Oh about 9:15am.." Niall shrugged and Louis' jaw dropped. That was so early for him! Not only did he have to be up and dressed by 9:15am, he had to look good because there was a very tall, curly haired lad walking around here somewhere. He had to make sure he was up early enough to look as good as possible.

"Right, because having the competitions after lunch is too much.." Louis sighed.

"Oh there are some after lunch too! They run a few times in a day." Niall beamed. "I'll wake you up with a cuppa Louis, don't you worry." He teased.

Louis grinned. "Course you will, because I'll be all grumpy if I don't have my morning tea." He laughed.

 

***********************************

 

The next morning, Niall woke up at 8 because he wanted the day to get started! He was really excited to be doing this, especially since Louis was here with him. He knew this summer would be amazing! He got up and quietly moved around as he got dressed. He dressed warm but since it was quite nice out, he wasn't too wrapped up. It was the UK, summer means nothing, the weather can change faster than Niall can finish dinner, and that was really quick. He brushed his teeth and made Louis and himself some tea.

"Lou? Louis, mate..?" He said softly, shaking him slightly; Louis didn't even open his eyes.

"You touch me again and I'll chop your dick off and shove it up your arse. I have 10 whole minutes until my alarm. Piss off." He grumbled and turned over, pulling the duvet over his head. Niall put the cup on the side, completely shocked...well, not too shocked because Louis was always hostile if you woke him up unnecessarily.

"Sure thing Lou...I'll go and um...get breakfast...in the food truck next door okay? You come out when you're ready." Niall laughed softly and left the caravan for Louis to rest for a few more minutes after a grunt in response off Louis.

Unfortunately, Louis' alarm went off sooner than Louis would have liked. He got up and stretched, his joints popping. It was currently 8:30am and Louis wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the comfortable warmth of his bed.

Louis got dressed in some jeans and a grey, tight fitting shirt. He then pulled on a slightly baggy hoodie and tugged on a beanie when he felt his hair was a lost cause. Louis hoped to God Harry doesn’t see him like this. Louis thought he looked awful, but he actually looked great, just very tired.

Louis finished his cup of tea and soon pulled on his Vans, grabbing his phone before leaving. He met up with Niall at the catering van, under its large tented shelter. He grabbed a bacon roll, putting it on his tab before sitting by Niall at one of plastic, fold away tables. Louis leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder and ate slowly.

“Ni..I’m sleepy.” He whined and Niall laughed, patting his back.

“I know mate, it’s okay, you’ll wake up properly soon.” Niall replied and went back to his own breakfast. By 9am, they all started to get up, as the drivers had to go and sign on before the competition.

Louis and Niall went with Greg to sign on, in which he basically got his number card to show which contestant he was, it was a reference number. Once that was over, they all walked to where the track was set up, Louis yawning quietly every so often.

“Okay, so this is how it works…if you’ve ever seen the skiing, it’s kinda like that..” Niall started to explain. “The drivers have to drive their cars through the sticks, in the right order, however, they can’t knock the sticks over or anything, and you can’t skip any sticks.” He said, making it as simple as possible. All of the sticks had numbers on the top on a tiny flag. Louis nodded along with everything and smiled. It seemed like a cool competition.

Niall and Louis were chatting to each other as Liam came over. “Hey guys! How come you’re out here so early? How’s the awning?” He asked, smiling widely.

“Great thanks, now that it’s up anyway. We’re here watching my brother compete, he’s number 24..” Niall grinned as he answered. “Lou here is still a bit sleepy though.” He chuckled and Louis elbowed him lightly.

“Yea because you woke me up and I wasn’t ready to get up.” He pouted, tucking his hands away into the front pocket of his hoodie. “How come you’re here so early? Are you competing?” Louis asked Liam and Liam shook his head.

“Nah, I’m passengering for Harry.” Liam answered and chuckled at Louis’ confused face. “Passengering is where you basically sit in the car next to them and sometimes tell the driver where next or sometimes just to enjoy being in the car during a competition.” Liam explained and Louis nodded his head once he understood. It only dawned on him, when he saw Harry walk over to them, that Liam had mentioned Harry would be there.

“Oh guys, this is my best friend Harry, Harry, this is Louis and Niall, the guys I helped with the awning.” Liam introduced and Harry grinned, looking down at the two boys since he was so much taller than them both, especially Louis.

“Oh yeah! Hey guys.” He said and shook their hands, Louis blushed and bit his lip.

“Yeah, hey…” Louis murmured and pulled his hand back slowly, making eye contact with Harry shyly, then looking at the floor sheepishly. He hadn’t ever found anyone this attractive before and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

The found boys looked over as a Marshal called out that it was time for the walk through. Louis bit his lip and looked at Niall. “What’s a walk through? And who's the guy who just yelled about it?” He asked.

Before Niall could answer, Harry did. “A walk through is where the drivers and passengers walk the course to see what they have to do and where they have to go. Oh and that's a marshal, there are different ones each competition, sometimes they are competitors from other competitions. Liam and I marshal sometimes. It's basically like a referee.” He explained and Louis nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Oh right, cool..” He smiled and Harry smiled slightly back.

“You two wanna come with us?” Liam offered and Niall nodded quickly, wanting Louis to spend time with Harry since he could tell Louis was actually attracted to him. Louis hadn’t really seemed very interested in anyone like this before and Niall wanted his best mate happy.

“Definitely, I wanna show Lou here what all of this is like.” Niall grinned and tugged Louis along without a word on the matter. Louis just smiled and followed along, trying to avoid staring at Harry, which proved more difficult than first planned. No one could blame him though, Harry was stunning and so tall and muscly and gorgeous! Louis was shy in front of Harry and blushed even more thinking about how shy he was. It was a vicious circle really.

Louis wasn’t the only one guilty here though, Harry was also staring at Louis every now and again, however, Louis never caught him and Harry never caught Louis. Niall caught them both though and he smirked to himself, determined to make the two realise they liked each other. Or at least had something between them.

Once the walk through was over, Liam and Harry led Niall and Louis over to the side while they waited for their turn. “So uh, which number are you?” Louis asked softly to Harry, trying to make conversation.

Harry leaned on his car and grinned. “I’m number 17, so I’ve got a little while to wait. Not too long though, it’ll go by kinda quickly…” Harry said and crossed his arms over his chest. “So, how come you came out here for a month? Do you compete or…?” He asked Louis.

“Me? Oh no, I don’t compete. I can drive, but I only really started to learn about this when Niall invited me to go this year. I came with his family and stuff..” He smiled and fiddled with his hands in the front pocket of the hoodie he had on. “It looks really cool though, everyone here is so nice. The competitions seem fun too.” He grinned up at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled. “You should try it out sometime. But it is lovely here, I come every year with my family and Liam’s family. I use this car for Tyro, RTV and CCV, I love my orange car…wait do you know the different competitions?” He asked, ready to explain more if he needed to.

Louis smiled and nodded. “I know the different ones. Tyro is the slower one right? The easiest of them…then RTV is kinda like tyro right? But a bit harder…then CCV is in the littler cars because it’s the hardest and it goes really fast…right? Did I get it right? Niall has been teaching me.” Louis grinned and hoped he had got it all right.

“Yeah! That’s right! Well done.” Harry said, clearly impressed. A few minutes of small talk later and it was Harry’s turn.

“Good luck!” Louis chirped and waved a little as Harry and Liam waved back, getting into the car and driving to the starting point. Louis and Niall watched from the side lines along with the rest of the audience.

“Soooo…Harry huh?” Niall asked and smirked, nudging Louis teasingly, who just shoved Niall gently.  
“Just shuddup..” He murmured and blushed. “He’s nice…we get on well.” Louis commented and Niall laughed softly, wriggling his eyebrows.

“I bet you will get on well.” He teased. “But in all seriousness Lou, he does seem really lovely and I think he likes you, you know?” Niall pointed out, to which Louis blushed lightly and rolled his eyes.  
“Does not” He insisted and Niall nodded his head.  
“Does too mate! I saw him stare at you every time you weren’t staring at him!” Niall insisted.  
“Well, whatever…I probably had something in my teeth. He doesn’t actually like me.” Louis sighed and shook his head. “Let’s just watch..” He mumbled and turned his attention back to the cars. Niall sighed, he knew Louis was just blind to it because everyone always is when it’s directed at them.

While watching all of the cars compete in their designated time slot, Louis felt eyes on him. Part of him hoped Niall was right and that he could feel Harry’s, but as he turned in the direction the eyes were coming from, he was met with a handsome looking lad who just smiled and waved slightly when he was spotted, biting his lip shyly. Louis smiled softly and waved a little too. He figured the guy was just staring into space and Louis just so happened to be in the way; he knew he had done that himself enough times. Louis just turned away from the friendly looking lad and focused back onto the cars.

Once the entire competition was over, Louis, Niall, Liam and Harry all went up to the catering van for lunch since it was now 1pm; the competition took a little while. They all grabbed a burger and a can of coke. They sat under the large tented area and ate happily, talking casually.

“So are you going to the club tonight? There’s one on attached to the hotel, it’s really good.” Liam said and Niall beamed.  
“I definitely want to go. I haven’t been able to go until this year, last year I wasn’t old enough. You game for it Lou?” Niall asked excitedly. He and Louis had never been ones to turn down a party.  
“I’m there, what time is it?” Louis replied, looking over at Harry and Liam.  
“It starts at about 8 I think?” Harry said and beamed. “But we’ll be heading over for about 8:30..”

Louis nodded and grinned. “Awesome, we’ll meet you there then.” He said and sipped his coke.

“So, how old are you pair then?” Liam asked softly before finishing his burger.

“We’re both 18, but I’m a little older. I’m the adult between us.” Niall smirked and Louis shook his head.  
“You may be older but you’re still the child here..” Louis laughed, causing the others to laugh too, making Niall pout a little.  
“You’re just jealous because you want someone like me as arm candy.” Niall said and poked his tongue out at Louis.

“You do realise by poking you tongue out and pouting, you just agree with me that you’re a child. Also, when I get a boyfriend, not arm candy, he won’t be as childish as you.” He teased and Harry gulped silently.

“You’re gay?” Harry asked, trying not to sound hopeful. He didn’t know Louis very well but he knew he was pretty gorgeous and also funny, Louis also seemed quite smart too, why wouldn’t Harry wanna go after Louis, at least at some point. He definitely wanted to get to know Louis.

“Yeah, I’m gay. I came out when I was about 13 I think? I told this nutter here first..” Louis answered and nodded playfully at Niall. “But yeah, I’m gay…is um…is that a problem?” He asked, biting his lip. Louis hadn’t been victim of much homophobic behaviour, but he prayed to God that Harry wasn’t going to be a dick about this.

“No mate, if it was a problem, I’d be a hypocrite. I’m gay too, so it’s fine.” Harry grinned and nodded, causing Louis to visibly relax.

“Awesome.” Louis sighed in relief and nodded. The conversation went on as normal between them all but then it was suddenly 3pm and Liam and Harry had to go.

Harry nodded. “Okay! We need to go now to prep for the next competition. We’ll see you later at the club.” He said as he got up with Liam, saying their goodbyes.  
Niall gave Louis a look and Louis just brushed it off, feeling excited to see Harry later at the club. He internally panicked about what he was going to wear. He wanted to look good.

***************************************

Later that evening, after dinner, Louis and Niall made their way over to the club. Louis was wearing black tight jeans and a white, low cut, t-shirt and a blue shirt over the top, unbuttoned. He was so excited for this. Louis was a little nervous that he would get drunk and say or do something stupid in front of Harry. He decided that he wasn’t going to drink too much tonight, he didn’t want to embarrass himself too soon.

Niall and Louis walked into the club at 8:30pm, heading straight to the bar to get drinks. Louis bought them both a beer each as it was his round first. They sat at the bar happily and chatted for a while, Louis’ knee was bouncing nervously as they waited for the others to turn up.

At about 8:45pm, Louis needed the toilet so he decided to go before the others got there so he wouldn’t need to excuse himself later.  
“Niall, wait here for the boys, I’ll be back in a moment.” Louis said loudly into Niall’s ear, trying to carry his voice over the loud music.  
Louis walked quickly through the crowd and down a corridor to the toilets, accidentally bumping into someone on the way.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” Louis said as he took a step back for a moment, keeping a hand on the lads arm to make sure he was okay. It was the nice guy who was looking at him earlier. Up close, Louis could see his features much better. He had dirty blonde hair, natural and not like Niall’s hair. He had sparkly brown eyes and a light dust of freckles along his nose and cheeks,  
“Hi, I’m Jake…Sorry, I’m clumsy.” He said shyly. “What’s your name? I noticed you at the Tyro today, but you didn’t compete?” Jake said, a light smile on his face.

Louis blushed. “I’m Louis, and nah, I don’t compete in these competitions, I was invited here by my best mate Niall..” He said softly and shrugged a little. “But they look fun..you took part right?” Louis asked, not wanting to be rude and just walk off, even though he wanted to be back as soon as possible to go and see Harry.

Jake grinned and the question though and nodded. “Yeah! I took part, you saw?” He asked, to which Louis nodded. “That’s cool. I’ll probably see you around a bit then?” Jake asked, somewhat hopefully.

Louis nodded again with a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll see you around here, have a good night Jake.” He said happily. Jake seemed nice enough.

“Yeah, see you soon Louis, nice to meet you.” Jake murmured softly as Louis walked away to the toilets.

After he had done his business, Louis came back to the club and pushed his way through to Niall again. Louis was happy to see Harry and Liam at the bar too. He beamed as Niall handed Louis a new beer.  
“Hey guys!” Louis yelled over the music, sipping the beer he was just handed.

“Hey Louis.” Harry said and nodded towards him as a greeting. Liam said hey too, starting a conversation with Niall for a moment.

After a minute or two, Niall downed the rest of his beer and got up. “Guys lets dance!” He cheered and grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged Louis into the crowd. Louis managed to set his also empty beer onto the bar before laughing as they were submerged into the mass of people.

Harry watched after them and bit his lip. Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Harry towards the two others. Louis and Niall were dancing to some remix of something Harry wasn’t familiar with, but he really couldn’t take his eyes off Louis. Louis didn’t even notice Harry watching him, he was enjoying himself too much to worry about it. If he felt like this the whole month he was here, Louis was definitely coming back next year.

After a couple hours of dancing, drinking and laughing, all the boys were half drunk, sweaty, giggling messes. Niall was the drunkest out of them all and was being really loud as they left the club, walking back towards the caravans. They stopped to sit in a wooden gazebo so they could all talk together and not disturb anyone too much as it was gone 12 at night.

Niall was leaning on Louis some and yawned. “Lou..m’tired.” He whined and ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll go back soon.” Louis promised and patted his hair gently.

“I’m gonna go back by myself, come back when you’re ready..” Niall mumbled and got up, wobbling slightly. “Lou, come back soon. Be safe. Don’t die.” He mumbled and waved a little as he stumbled off towards the caravan.  
“I better go too, early start and all tomorrow…and I’ll make sure Niall doesn’t fall over on his way back, you both have a good night. I’ll see you after Haz…See you tomorrow Louis.” Liam grinned and went after Niall.

Louis nodded and waved at Niall and Liam as they left, looking shyly over at Harry.  
“So tonight was really fun..” Louis murmured and blushed, glad that the dark of the night was hiding it. Harry caught the blush in the dim light of some lamps dotted around the area.

“It was really fun. You’re great to hang out with and I can see why you and Niall are best mates.” Harry grinned. Louis giggled a little and covered his mouth slightly.  
“Yeah, tonight was awesome, and Niall is really fun to be with, we’ve been best friends for like…forever really. Liam seems really cool too though.” Louis smiled and shivered slightly as a small breeze blew past them, causing him to pull the loose shirt tight around himself.

“Liam and I have been friends since we were born, our families have been close for ages.” Harry said and noticed Louis shiver.

“Well he seems wonderful, as do you though. You seem really cool Harry. You did really good today at the competition…not that I have much comparison other than the others I saw compete before you…But still good!” Louis grinned.

“You seem wonderful too Lou.” Harry admitted and Louis blushed. “But thank you for thinking I’m good. I want to be professional at this someday. I love doing it so much.” He grinned, seeing Louis shiver again as another cold breeze blew past.  
“Hey would you like my jacket? You seem really cold Lou..” Harry offered.

“Oh..um no thank you. I’ll be okay. Thank you though. I should probably get back to the caravan, I’m exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow right?” He asked as he stood up. Harry got up with him and bit his lip.  
“You’re welcome..but yeah! I’ll definitely see you tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you back?” Harry murmured, running a hand through his hair.

“No thank you Harry, I um… I think I got it. Thanks again though. You’re really sweet. Sleep well Harry.” Louis replied sheepishly. He was nervous to let Harry walk him back to the caravan because he knew he would be all awkward in front of Harry.

“Right..okay! Goodnight Lou, sweet dreams.” Harry said to Louis.  
Louis smiled and waved a little as he left the gazebo, walking down a few steps to the camping field, slowly going back to the caravan, leaving Harry standing there, completely in awe of him. Harry eventually went back to his own caravan, his mind filled with Louis, Louis, Louis. He barely knew this guy and he was obsessed. Harry was fucked.


End file.
